<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dépaysement by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746027">Dépaysement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Multi, Police, Post-Hogwarts, Rise of Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sete anos se passaram desde o sumiço de Lily Evans quando a ex-monitora chefe de Hogwarts ressurge sem as suas memórias e com o corpo coberto de tatuagens estranhas, que escondem pistas dos futuros crimes que serão cometidos no mundo bruxo. Cabe ao auror James Potter e a sua equipe desvendar o mistério por trás do desaparecimento da bruxa, porém o mais difícil será deixar os seus sentimentos de lado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dépaysement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James não conseguia dormir.</p><p>Apesar de fazer mais de uma semana em que se encontravam naquela rotina caótica, era como se as informações não tivessem sido processadas ainda.</p><p>Era como se Lily Evans fosse voltar a desaparecer assim que ele abrisse os olhos pela manhã. Como se os últimos sete anos não tivessem se passado com a ausência inexplicável da ruiva. Uma ausência que permanecia um mistério já que nem a própria garota sabia explicar onde esteve naquele tempo.</p><p>Confuso? Essa era a vida de James desde 1978.</p><p>Era janeiro, retorno das férias de natal a Hogwarts, recomeço das aulas, os últimos seis meses que passariam naquela escola. Tudo estava normal, todos os alunos retornaram de suas casas, exceto Lily Evans, a monitora chefe.</p><p>Dumbledore não tinha explicações. A irmã mais velha de Lily, Petunia, tinha passado as férias na casa de veraneio do noivo e não sabia ou se importava com o paradeiro da irmã, enquanto que os pais delas não estavam em casa. E não estiveram pelos meses seguintes em que foram procurados.</p><p>Todos foram obrigados a seguir as suas vidas com o mistério do desaparecimento de Lily assombrando os seus dias. Não é como se sete anos depois eles tivessem magicamente se esquecido da ruiva, mas tinham seguido as suas vidas. Dois anos antes, Marlene e Alice tinham decidido fazer um enterro simbólico para finalmente tentar deixar essa parte da vida delas para trás. Todos já tinham concordado que cinco anos era muito tempo e certamente algo de muito grave tinha acontecido a Lily Evans, embora não pudessem imaginar o quê.</p><p>E então, 3 de outubro de 1985 houve um chamado do St Mungos. Lily Evans tinha aparecido subitamente na recepção do hospital, desacordada e aparentemente ferida. Bom, foi o que pensaram os medibruxos ao verem tantas marcas sobre cada extensão de sua pele. Os bruxos ainda não estavam acostumados a ver tatuagens, era uma moda um pouco recente adaptada dos trouxas.</p><p>Moody decidiu abrir imediatamente uma investigação para averiguar o que tinha acontecido, mas eles não conseguiram ir muito longe. Principalmente quando Lily acordou e não tinha a menor ideia de quem eles eram ou de quem ela era.</p><p>O que raios tinha acontecido? </p><p>O primeiro passo lógico era investigar as tatuagens. Elas eram bruxas, já que os trouxas não tinham como fazer números 0 e 1 mexerem nos dedos das mãos, ou teriam conhecimento das runas antigas ensinadas em Hogwarts.</p><p>Eles conheciam uma pessoa com tatuagem bruxa, era consultora ilegal dos aurores. Ilegal porque tecnicamente aurores não poderiam pedir conselhos a uma menor de idade, mas Moody nunca foi conhecido por seguir as regras.</p><p>Eles falaram com Remus, que era professor em Hogwarts e a ponte entre eles e a consultora, uma garota de 15 anos chamada Nymphadora Tonks. Ela lhes deu a direção: Girani&amp;Burnier, um estúdio de tatuagem bruxa escondida no coração do Beco Diagonal.</p><p>— Não fomos exatamente nós os inventores — disse Frontin Burnier, um dos donos — Enquanto os brasileiros têm tentado fazer a tecnologia funcionar com magia, os chineses gostaram das tatuagens trouxas e decidiram adaptar ao mundo bruxo.</p><p>— E como funciona? — Marlene parecia interessada além da missão.</p><p>— É complicado — ele disse — Misturamos poções com feitiços.</p><p>— E não há nada de arte das trevas por trás disso?</p><p>James tentou não virar-se quando a escutou falar. Moody pensou que seria bom para Lily entrar naquela investigação junto com eles, talvez a ajudasse a recuperar algo de suas memórias naquele tempo em que passou afastada. Se ela tinha recuperado, não tinha dito nada a eles.</p><p>— Não! — Frontin demonstrou estar ofendido — É claro que não! Mas veja bem, o conceito de arte das trevas do Ministério da Magia é um pouco... rigoroso demais. Existe a magia cinza, um meio termo.</p><p>— Então é “magia cinza”? — Marlene perguntou.</p><p>O dono da loja decidiu mudar a tática, saindo de trás do balcão e indo até mais fundo da loja, sem precisar pedir para ser seguido. Ele mostrou uma tela que lembrou a Lily de uma tela de pintura trouxa, ela não sabia se era igual no mundo bruxo.</p><p>— Como a tatuagem trouxa funciona? — Frontin perguntou retoricamente — Eles têm essa tinta que inserem em uma agulha e essa agulha perfura a pele deles. Um método bárbaro e doloroso.</p><p>— Os trouxas não fazem magia de sangue — Lily retrucou.</p><p>A sua falta de memórias não tinha afetado o seu impulso de defender o seu povo. As magias de sangue eram muito comuns em rituais de magia negra antigamente quando o conceito de “magia negra” ainda não existia. Feitiços e poções que envolviam um corte na palma da mão. Nem sequer o Voto Perpétuo era tão rudimentar.</p><p>— Porém — Frontin não pareceu afetado pela resposta da ruiva, continuando o seu raciocínio —, nós, bruxos, desenvolvemos um método indolor e reversível. Basicamente, nós fazemos um feitiço de ligação, um feitiço replicador entre uma tela como essa e a pele do bruxo. Nós desenhamos nessa tela e não na pele. Apesar disso, segue toda a aparência de uma tatuagem.</p><p>— Alguns feitiços se quebram com a distância ou o tempo — disse Marlene.</p><p>— Eu garanto a vocês que não uso magia de sangue — ele defendeu-se — Esse negócio é meio recente, então eu não sei te dizer quanto tempo que dura, mas ninguém reclamou de distância ainda.</p><p>— Você disse que era reversível? — Lily perguntou, fazendo com que Frontin desse uma olhada de cima abaixo nela — E editável?</p><p>— Como eu disse, o negócio é recente. São poucos os bruxos que se aventuram e até agora nenhum deles se arrependeu — ele respondeu —, mas sim. É possível editar tendo acesso a essa tela.</p><p>— Ela não é destruída ou reaproveitada? — Marlene perguntou.</p><p>— Ainda não chegamos nesse nível de avanço. Eu suponho que se a tela for destruída, a tatuagem desaparece.</p><p>— Você disse que nenhum cliente pediu para ter a tatuagem editada? — James precipitou-se antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta — A tela fica aqui ou é levada?</p><p>— Eu não sei o que um cliente faria com uma tela sem saber como fazer o feitiço, podendo até fazer errado. Depois quem vem atrás de nós é o Ministério — Frontin disse, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Não deu falta de nenhuma tela? — perguntou Marlene, olhando para James rapidamente.</p><p>Burnier voltou a olhar para as tatuagens de Lily.</p><p>— Não é a minha técnica — ele respondeu, não tentando fingir que não sabia do que eles estavam falando — Além do mais, no geral, eu faço tatuagens temporárias, andantes, animadas e temperamentais, eu até fiz uma sazonal...</p><p>— Fale a nossa língua — James o interrompeu.</p><p>Frontin pegou uma tela de demonstração, começando a ficar um pouco irritado com tantas perguntas e com o possível fato de aurores estarem espantando a clientela.</p><p>— Pensei que os nomes já fossem autoexplicativos. As andantes andam pelo corpo, não têm um local fixo, as animadas se mexem, como as fotos, as temperamentais mudam de acordo com o seu humor, e a sazonal depende da estação. Tipo se você pintar uma árvore, a folhagem vai mudar conforme as estações. Essa não sai muito.</p><p>James sentiu como se eles tivessem ido para um beco sem saída. Não conseguia pensar no que mais perguntar. Se o que Burnier dizia era verdade, a tela de Lily não estava naquela loja, apesar de que Moody provavelmente pediria algum mandato para que pudessem revistar.</p><p>— Qual é a diferença dessas tatuagens das feitas em Azkaban? — perguntou Lily.</p><p>— Tá de brincadeira? Os aurores são vocês — Frontin retrucou — Se vocês não sabem, quem dirá eu. Agora, se puderem me dar licença, eu preciso trabalhar e já não tenho muitos clientes.</p><p>Eles decidiram seguir o caminho deles, já que não tinham mais o que fazer ali, por enquanto.</p><p>— Diferença das tatuagens de Azkaban? — Marlene virou-se para ela — É sério isso?</p><p>— É a referência de tatuagem que eu tenho — Lily defendeu-se.</p><p>— Lene, a Lily não teve contato com o Ministério da Magia — James às vezes via-se obrigado a relembrá-la — e ela não cresceu em uma família bruxa.</p><p>— Ah, certo — Marlene respondeu com um tom de voz estranho.</p><p>Geralmente ela e Dorcas entravam em um estado em que agiam como se Lily nunca tivesse desaparecido, mas ela tinha. E não podiam negar isso, não só por sua falta de memória, mas também porque Lily estava diferente de antes de sumir.</p><p>Estranhamente, não foi Dorcas quem os recebeu no retorno ao Quartel General dos Aurores naquele dia.</p><p>— Algum problema? — ele perguntou assim que a auror aproximou-se deles.</p><p>— Preciso levar a senhorita Evans — disse Alice.</p><p>— Vão interrogá-la? — Marlene automaticamente pôs-se em modo defensivo.</p><p>— Ainda não acabamos com a senhorita Evans — James disse, porém não de forma agressiva, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Era difícil entender as intenções de Moody, que era tão volátil.</p><p>— Acabaram sim — Alice não deu brecha — Ordens do Moody.</p><p>Marlene foi direto para a sala do auror chefe antes que Lily desaparecesse da visão deles e entrou sem bater na porta, o que era bem comum por ali.</p><p>— O que significa isso? — ela perguntou, agitada — Vão prendê-la?</p><p>— Descobriram alguma coisa? — Moody ignorou-a abertamente, dirigindo-se a James.</p><p>— Se descobrir como uma tatuagem é feita ajuda — ele respondeu — Não foi feita no Beco Diagonal. Talvez existam lugares que não sejam registrados, já que eu não acho que uma tela que possa ser editada a qualquer momento seja algo que o Ministério da Magia aprove.</p><p>— Você se surpreenderia com os idiotas que trabalham na Cooperação Internacional em Magia — o chefe respondeu — Então podem ser editadas? Imaginei que teria algo assim, por isso pedi para que Longbottom fotografasse as tatuagens.</p><p>— Acha que é alguma mensagem? — James perguntou, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Que jeito estranho de passar um recado — comentou Marlene — O pergaminho tinha acabado?</p><p>— Bom, elas não estão lá de decoração — Moody retrucou — E ainda tem o reaparecimento... Bom, o reaparecimento e o desaparecimento dela.</p><p>— O que levaria alguém a sumir com uma nascida trouxa do sétimo ano? — ela perguntou a si mesma em voz alta.</p><p>— Se mais algum nascido trouxa tivesse desaparecido naquela época, nós saberíamos disso — disse James.</p><p>Moody estava em silêncio, parecendo pensar em alguma coisa.</p><p>— O Profeta Diário fez um artigo dos cinco anos de desaparecimento de Lily Evans, relembrando o caso e divulgando fotos dela na época de estudante — ele disse, por fim — Se ela estivesse frequentando lugares bruxos, teria sido avistada.</p><p>— O que significa que... — Marlene tentou concluir o seu pensamento.</p><p>— Não me interrompa — o auror rosnou — Ela pode ter se mantido esse tempo todo somente no mundo trouxa, o que é bem difícil de se acreditar de gente que sequestra uma nascida trouxa e desaparece com os seus pais.</p><p>Às vezes era fácil de esquecer que os senhores Evans também nunca retornaram.</p><p>— Ou pode ter ido para outros países nesse meio tempo — Alastor concluiu o seu próprio raciocínio — O Profeta Diário não é um jornal de circulação internacional e ninguém nunca considerou essa possibilidade antes.</p><p>— Tem alguma missão para nós? — James perguntou, alguns segundos de silêncio depois.</p><p>— Sentem a bunda na cadeira e não encham o saco, Longbottom não vai demorar — ele levantou-se da sua cadeira e então parou, virando-se para Marlene — A propósito, McKinnon, eu acho bom que nem você nem Meadowes tenham os seus discernimentos afetados, ou as tirarei desse caso.</p><p>— Sim, senhor — Marlene respondeu.</p><p>— Vou falar com o CIM — Moody informou-os, pegando a capa que o cabideiro estendeu a ele — Ver se faço esses vagabundos trabalharem.</p><p>Eles continuaram na sala até que o auror saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele.</p><p>Então James soltou a risada que esteve contendo.</p><p>Alastor Moody podia ser um tutor muito irritante e difícil de lidar, mas era genial e muito engraçado.</p><p>— Vamos, ele odeia que fiquem na sala dele — Marlene disse, revirando os olhos — Vai achar que estamos o espionando.</p><p>Considerando toda a situação em que se encontravam, não podia culpá-lo.</p><p>Eles deixaram a sala e ficaram esperando Alice liberar Lily da sessão de fotografia. Apesar da falta de memórias, ela parecia estar lidando bem com toda a situação.</p><p>Uma das salas de arquivos que tinha sido esvaziada — estavam realocando algumas papeladas inúteis para outro andar — tinha virado um espaço de observação de fotos no estilo trouxa. Tinha sido ideia de Alice, considerando todas as hipóteses e que ela tinha reconhecido uma tatuagem como sendo uma cifra trouxa.</p><p>Sirius achava que cifras eram relacionadas a música, James achava que cifras era aquele símbolo que usavam no dinheiro de alguns países.</p><p>— São códigos — a auror explicou — E se vamos precisar desvendá-los, talvez tenhamos que falar com trouxas e, se vamos falar com trouxas, eles não vão achar muito normal ver as fotos se mexendo.</p><p>Ela pôs mais uma foto em cima de uma mesa que emitia uma luz estranha.</p><p>— Se querem saber, os trouxas têm métodos de investigação muito mais evoluídos que os nossos — ela resmungou.</p><p>— Não se empolga, Longbottom — disse Sirius.</p><p>— Então é isso? As tatuagens realmente têm mensagens por trás delas? — Marlene perguntou, ainda desacreditada.</p><p>— Que cifra é essa que você identificou? — perguntou James.</p><p>Alice pegou uma foto que tirou dos dedos de Lily.</p><p>— Está vendo esses 0 e 1? São chamados de códigos binários — ela disse e então pegou outra foto, de uma parte do quadril — E esses pontos e traços são código morse.</p><p>— E o que mensagens tão importantes são essas que nos querem passar? Ameaças? — Sirius perguntou.</p><p>— Descobriremos assim que Frank voltar com o livro que eu pedi a ele — Alice respondeu.</p><p>— O que é isso? — James pegou uma das fotos.</p><p>Era um círculo imenso nas costas de Lily, um círculo estranho com um sinal de porcentagem e com um zero na frente.</p><p>— Estou me sentindo em um jogo de fliperama — comentou Marlene — Isso é tipo uma barra de progresso?</p><p>— E isso é uma rosa dos ventos? — Sirius apontou uma outra foto.</p><p>— Não me perguntem o que eu não sei responder — Alice disse, simplesmente.</p><p>— Vocês demoraram bastante, devem ser muitas tatuagens — James comentou, casualmente.</p><p>— Eu tive que tirar fotos com câmera fotográfica trouxa e bruxa. Os códigos binários vão descendo como se fossem código de computação, então eu tive que descartar muitas fotos trouxas. Eu nem sei se tem um limite de códigos por dedo...</p><p>— É, boa sorte — Sirius interrompeu a sua fala, jogando a foto em cima da mesa, e tirando o seu da reta.</p><p>Até que desvendassem pelo menos algum daqueles códigos, não avançariam em nada com o mistério. Por isso, James tinha decidido que naquela noite ficaria no Ministério com Alice para ajudá-la.</p><p>— Potter, na minha sala — Moody voltou apressado para o departamento, horas depois.</p><p>James levantou-se de seu lugar, onde estava lendo e relendo uns relatórios relacionados ao caso, indo direto para a sala do auror.</p><p>— Não é só aqui que isso está acontecendo — o auror chefe disse, jogando a capa em cima do cabideiro e virando-se para ele — Feche a porta.</p><p>Ele apenas empurrou a porta, enquanto Moody observava o quartel pelas persianas da janela da sua sala.</p><p>— Não entendi — James disse.</p><p>— Não é só Lily Evans que desapareceu e magicamente depois de anos reapareceu, ainda mais com tatuagens cobrindo o corpo — ele foi mais claro — Na França, Marielle Morin. Nos Estados Unidos, Heavenly Steele. E adivinha? Todas nascidas trouxas.</p><p>Ele sentou-se </p><p>— Isso faz quanto tempo? — James perguntou, tentando entender o que aquilo significava.</p><p>— No mesmo dia em que Evans reapareceu no St Mungos — Moody disse — Precisamos desvendar essas tatuagens o mais rápido possível.</p><p>— Era o que Alice e eu estávamos... — foi interrompido.</p><p>— Chame Black e McKinnon aqui.</p><p>— Sim, senhor.</p><p>Ele não escutou o que foi conversado, apenas um tom de voz mais elevado de Moody e depois Sirius e Marlene foram ajudar os dois com as fotos das tatuagens. Frank voltou com um livro bem grosso que apenas Alice entendia do que se tratava.</p><p>— Código binário e morse não são os únicos criados pelos trouxas — ela explicou a James — Há códigos existentes desde a época da Roma Antiga. Por isso pedi que Frank trouxesse esse livro, vai nos ajudar a interpretar tudo isso.</p><p>Ele achava difícil que tantas tatuagens pudessem ser resolvidas com alguns códigos, embora a percepção de Alice sobressaísse do senso comum bruxo.</p><p>— O que eu não entendo é esse símbolo aqui — comentou Sirius, que analisava uma das fotos.</p><p>James virou-se para ele, estendendo a mão para pegar a foto.</p><p>Aquela não se movia, o que era algo bem estranho para ele se acostumar, porém focou na tatuagem que estava quase que com uma tinta fraca, tendo que forçar um pouco mais a vista para entender o que era.</p><p>— É uma runa — ele disse.</p><p>— Trouxas têm runas? — Marlene perguntou — Pensei que só tivessem hieróglifos.</p><p>— As runas nórdicas — Alice olhou por cima do ombro de James e sua expressão facial mudou —, mas isso não é trouxa. É uma runa antiga mágica.</p><p>Marlene levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada para ver também a runa.</p><p>— Eu só vi uma runa tatuada uma vez — ela disse, pensativa.</p><p>— Em uma parede? — perguntou Sirius.</p><p>— Ela disse tatuada, não pintada — Alice retrucou, revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Onde? — James perguntou, ignorando os dois.</p><p>— No St. Mungos — Marlene respondeu.</p><p>— Algum funcionário? — Alice virou-se para ela, que estava em pé atrás da cadeira deles.</p><p>— Não, era algum visitante, isso faz tempo. Eu tinha parado lá depois de uma missão — ela deu uma olhada rápida para Sirius — Eu lembrava do significado de algumas runas por causa de quando a Lily... De quando ela pegou a matéria em Hogwarts, ela ficava traduzindo textos a madrugada inteira. E aquela runa que eu vi significava “mulher”.</p><p>— O que isso significa? — James perguntou, tentando entender.</p><p>— Tenho uma teoria — Marlene respondeu — Preciso falar com a informante.</p><p>— Certo, vamos pedir para Moody... — Alice começou.</p><p>— Eu preciso falar pessoalmente com ela. Sem o Remus fazendo a ponte — ela interrompeu-a — E preciso dela aqui, as pessoas vão desconfiar se aurores aparecerem em Hogwarts para fazer perguntas, mas sem uniforme ninguém vai estranhá-la aqui.</p><p>O raciocínio fazia sentido.</p><p>Alice continuou analisando as fotos, dessa vez começando a testar alguns tipos de códigos com a ajuda do livro, enquanto James ia falar com Moody. Foi preciso um pouco mais de conversa para convencer o auror a trazer a menina para o Ministério, para então eles conversarem com Dumbledore e Madame Sprout sobre isso.</p><p>Como se não bastasse a equipe deles e toda a trama de Lily estar movimentando o departamento dos aurores, o aparecimento de uma criatura de cabelo rosa também chamou um pouco de atenção lá dentro, alguns aurores ficaram encarando a adolescente. A metamorfomagia não era muito comum, tinha até uma lista de metamorfomagos cadastrados no Ministério da Magia, pois a metamorfomagia podia ser usada para coisas ruins tanto quanto a animagia.</p><p>— Bom vê-lo, Remus.</p><p>Assim que escutou Marlene dizer isso, James deixou a foto que estava vendo em cima da mesa, olhando para trás surpreso.</p><p>— Moony, o que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Dumbledore me deixou responsável por Nymphadora, já que a Madame Sprout está ocupada e não queremos envolver os pais dela nessa investigação — Remus explicou.</p><p>— Não me chame de Nymphadora — Tonks reclamou, assim que ele terminou de falar.</p><p>James percebeu Sirius olhá-los de um jeito estranho, mas não falou nada, continuando a olhar as fotos por obrigação de Moody, já que ele não entendia muitas coisas.</p><p>— Pensei que Burnier pudesse ajudá-los — Tonks iniciou o assunto antes que eles pudessem fazê-lo, mudando de postura.</p><p>Dificilmente alguém perceberia que ela ainda estava em Hogwarts.</p><p>— Ele até respondeu algumas perguntas, mas sem muita paciência — disse Marlene, dando de ombros — De qualquer forma, achei que você poderia nos ajudar a esclarecer algumas coisas.</p><p>— Eu não estou reclamando — ela deixou claro, quase que imediatamente — Na verdade, eu nunca estive tão envolvida em um caso antes.</p><p>— E eu não estou gostando disso — Sirius disse, sem olhá-la.</p><p>— E ninguém se importa com o que você gosta ou não aqui — Marlene respondeu antes que Tonks fizesse.</p><p>James sentiu que estava perdendo alguma coisa importante ali.</p><p>Apesar de serem melhores amigos, em várias missões Marlene e Sirius eram parceiros em vez deles dois. Talvez se Lily não tivesse desaparecido, elas seriam parceiras. Ela queria ser auror? Lembrava-se de conversarem sobre o futuro antes do recesso natalino e a garota estava tão dividida entre ser auror e ser medibruxa...</p><p>Remus também olhou estranhado para Sirius e Marlene, ligeiramente desconfortável com aquela situação.</p><p>Marlene pegou a foto que tinha separado em silêncio.</p><p>— Você sabe o que significa essa runa? — perguntou.</p><p>Para James, era um risco. Um laço deitado em cima, descendo era quase como se alguém ruim de desenho tentasse desenhar um nariz, e por fim um formato de caracol embaixo.</p><p>— Mente — Tonks respondeu.</p><p>A auror pegou um pergaminho e desenhou um “V” com um detalhe em cima e mostrou para ela.</p><p>— Já viu essa runa antes? — Marlene perguntou.</p><p>— De cabeça para baixo — Tonks disse, franzindo o cenho — Por que está interessada em runas e tatuagens?</p><p>Não tinham explicado a situação para ela, como faziam na maioria dos casos, mas estavam sem muitos caminhos a seguir.</p><p>— Uma bruxa nascida trouxa desapareceu há sete anos — James disse, cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão. Remus lançou um olhar preocupado para o amigo, parecia estar esperando uma oportunidade para poderem conversar.</p><p>— Lily Evans — Tonks interrompeu-o — Todos estão falando sobre isso.</p><p>Seria estupidez acreditar que esse assunto não tinha vazado.</p><p>— Bom, ela reapareceu com várias tatuagens bruxas — ele continuou, indo direto ao ponto — Estamos tentando entender o que elas significam para descobrir o que aconteceu com ela.</p><p>Ela concordou com a cabeça e então arregaçou as mangas do casaco que estava usando, mostrando linhas prateadas em seus braços que brilhavam com o movimento, quase como se fossem metal.</p><p>— Se eu estou supondo certo, a runa que está tatuada é a de “mente”? — disse, e Marlene confirmou com a cabeça — A outra runa é um processo de redesignação sexual. Como vocês já devem ter descoberto pelo Burnier, as tatuagens são enfeitiçadas, mas ele não disse a vocês que você pode colocar todo o tipo de feitiços nelas. Até feitiços ilegais.</p><p>— É o tipo de coisa que ele faz? — James perguntou.</p><p>— Ele fez as minhas. São de proteção. Caso alguém tente puxar o meu braço, elas percebem a intenção e então é como se lançasse um impedimenta, ou dependendo podem queimar — Tonks explicou — Mas existem feitiços tipo impedir rastreamento, invasão de propriedade, todo o tipo de coisas. Eu nunca vi Burnier fazendo isso, ele não é o único tatuador que têm, eu não duvidaria se tivesse alguma loja escondida na Travessa do Tranco.</p><p>A Travessa do Tranco era uma questão complicada. Não deveria existir, mas existia, e era melhor que continuasse assim, por ser uma concentração de lojas de produtos proibidos e de artes das trevas. Se deixasse de existir, os vendedores se concentrariam em lugares desconhecidos e seria mais difícil de encontrá-los caso algum dia precisassem.</p><p>— Então, na redesignação sexual fazem a tatuagem enfeitiçada com a runa “mulher” ou “homem”, e o corpo faz todo o resto. Como se fosse um estímulo, um hormônio, como o que os trouxas tomam, só que mais eficiente. Se tatuaram uma runa enfeitiçada da runa no corpo dela, é por isso que ela não se lembra de nada.</p><p>Aquilo fazia todo o sentido.</p><p>Marlene apenas assentiu, como se tivesse tido as suas suspeitas confirmadas.</p><p>— E não tem um jeito de desenfeitiçar? — foi James quem perguntou.</p><p>— Claro, encontrem a tela — Tonks respondeu.</p><p>— Burnier disse que a tela não fica com os clientes. Não tem medo de encontrarem a sua e reverterem o efeito ou algo assim? — Marlene perguntou — Você vai ser uma auror.</p><p>— Existem outras formas de fazer tatuagens. A tela é uma forma mais segura e indolor, mas uma pessoa pode pegar uma pena de sangue e fazer uma tatuagem, por exemplo. Não foi o caso — ela apressou-se para se justificar.</p><p>Marlene pediu a opinião de Tonks em relação a algumas outras tatuagens, mas Alice era a que mais entendia de códigos ali. Sirius deu uma resmungada em relação a poderem perguntar sobre isso sem levar a prima até lá, mas todos o ignoraram. James esperava sinceramente que Marlene e ele resolvessem fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo ali.</p><p>— Como você está com tudo isso? — Remus perguntou a ele, assim que arrumou uma brecha para conversarem sem serem escutados.</p><p>— Como assim? — James franziu levemente o cenho.</p><p>— Com a Lily retornando assim — ele explicou — Você gostava dela.</p><p>— Isso faz sete anos — respondeu, sem dar importância — E, de qualquer forma, você não viu como ela está, ela mudou.</p><p>— As pessoas mudam. Isso não é algo necessariamente ruim.</p><p>Negou com a cabeça, ele não entendia, não tinha falado com Lily.</p><p>Remus levou Tonks de volta a Hogwarts antes que anoitecesse, sem muitas despedidas, eles provavelmente voltariam mais vezes até que aquele caso fosse solucionado. Até que aquela tatuagem maior nas costas de Lily mostrasse “100%” de progresso, e ele podia sentir que aquilo demoraria para acontecer.</p><p>James ficou vendo as fotos baseadas em anotações que Alice fez quando ele a convenceu que só ela não poderia tentar desvendar os códigos sozinha (eram muitos). O que os trouxas tanto tinham para esconder que precisavam de tantos códigos? Entendia os que tinham sido criados durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas em outras ocasiões... Não fazia muito sentido para ele.</p><p>As cifras arcaicas se confundiam entre si, não entendia o porquê de haver uma substituição de uma letra por outra aleatoriamente. Atbash, albam, atbah, eram palavras tão parecidas. Como ele veria um conjunto de letras aleatórias e sem significado e saberia em qual cifra se encaixaria? E as cifras de Vigenère, César e Gronsfeld? Como eles descobririam a numeração de deslocamento? Deviam haver tantos números jogados no corpo de Lily, até escondidos em outros códigos.</p><p>Aquilo parecia uma forma de fazê-los perder tempo.</p><p>Runas antigas nem era um requerimento para a profissão de auror, quem dirá estudo dos trouxas. Nem mesmo os policiais trouxas deviam ser treinados em criptografia.</p><p>— Vai para casa, James — Frank disse, ao ver o seu cotovelo escorregar pela mesa pela terceira vez.</p><p>— Mas e vocês? — ele perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar o cansaço.</p><p>— Vamos ficar mais um pouco e depois vemos.</p><p>“Depois vemos” significaria que ou eles resolveriam levar um pouco do trabalho para casa, ou deixariam para o dia seguinte, mas ele sabia por experiência própria que levar o trabalho para casa não adiantava, já que sempre acabaria dormindo em cima das anotações fosse no sofá de casa ou na escrivaninha do departamento.</p><p>Sirius e Marlene tinham ido havia muito tempo, assim como grande parte do departamento, que não recebia mais a iluminação da janela artificial que “mostrava” o lado de fora (considerando que o Ministério ficava no subsolo, era pura magia mesmo) e estava com poucas velas ainda iluminando. O departamento dos aurores era um dos poucos em que os funcionários ficavam até mais tarde.</p><p>Saiu da sala em que estava com Alice e Frank. Foi quando foi até a sua mesa que percebeu um corpo dormindo no sofá.</p><p>— Lily, o que está fazendo aqui? — ele a acordou.</p><p>— Desculpe — ela passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando espantar o sono — Moody disse que era para te esperar, que você me levaria para o Caldeirão Furado.</p><p>Precisou se controlar para não amaldiçoar em voz alta.</p><p>— Ele não me disse nada. Se eu soubesse, não teria demorado tanto — James justificou-se.</p><p>— Eu não queria atrapalhar. Se está trabalhando até mais tarde, a culpa é meio que minha — Lily disse.</p><p>Era estranho conversar com ela sozinhos, estiveram sempre cercados de outras pessoas.</p><p>— Tudo bem, vamos — ele disse, ajudando-a a se levantar — Tom não vai gostar muito de ser acordado, mas o que podemos fazer? Ossos do ofício.</p><p>Deixá-la no Caldeirão Furado parecia errado, mas não podia simplesmente levá-la para o apartamento que dividia com Sirius.</p><p>— Esteve a tarde toda sem fazer nada? — James perguntou, enquanto caminhavam para fora do departamento.</p><p>— Dorcas trouxe uma caixa com coisas minhas que foram deixadas em Hogwarts, estava dando uma olhada — Lily respondeu — Pelo menos sem roupa eu não fico, agora a varinha é mesmo um problema.</p><p>— Eu posso imaginar.</p><p>Ela tinha ficado aquele tempo todo sem fazer magia?</p><p>Não tinha perdido as memórias em sua totalidade, já que não precisaram explicar coisas básicas como sobre serem bruxos, talvez se lembrasse até mesmo de feitiços e poções, o problema eram as pessoas, os lugares, os acontecimentos. </p><p>— Moody não confia em mim — disse Lily.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, ele não confia em ninguém — garantiu.</p><p>Estava pensando sobre como eles deveriam se comunicar com os outros Ministérios para ter uma noção do progresso, embora duvidasse que Moody gostaria de compartilhar informações, quando Lily puxou assunto, assim que o elevador chegou ao andar.</p><p>— Algum progresso no meu caso? — ela perguntou, esperando ele indicar o andar, já que não conhecia o Ministério direito.</p><p>James apertou o botão do térreo, fazendo o elevador se mover para trás.</p><p>— Isso me lembrou de um filme que vi quando criança, antes de entrar em Hogwarts — Lily comentou, segurando nas barras para não cair.</p><p>— Eu nunca vi um filme — James respondeu — O que te lembrou?</p><p>— Elevadores trouxas não andam para trás, eles só vão para cima e para baixo. Isso eu sei.</p><p>Ele assentiu, entendendo. Era a mesma coisa com as fotos que não se moviam.</p><p>— Não avançamos muito na realidade — respondeu, ela apenas assentiu — Qual era o nome do filme?</p><p>— A fantástica fábrica de chocolates. O elevador ia em todas as direções e voava...</p><p>— Por que um elevador voaria? — James perguntou, franzindo o cenho.</p><p>— Como um meio de transporte.</p><p>Pra quê? Os trouxas eram estranhos.</p><p>O elevador abriu as grades no térreo, que parecia bem assustador àquela hora da noite.</p><p>Usaram a rede de flu até o Caldeirão Furado. James anotou mentalmente o número do quarto que Tom entregou a chave (13) e despediu-se dela sem subir as escadas.</p><p>— Boa noite, Lily — ele disse, já preparando-se para sair do bar.</p><p>— Com licença — ela disse em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto, chamando a sua atenção — Me desculpe, mas qual é o seu nome mesmo? </p><p>Aquela pergunta tinha doído, mesmo que já fizesse sete anos desde a última vez em que se falaram.</p><p>— James Potter — respondeu, e então saiu do estabelecimento, sem esperar por uma resposta.</p><p>Ele não conseguiu dormir.</p><p>O resto daquela semana foi a mesma rotina de procurar sinais nas fotos das tatuagens, Marlene e Dorcas tentavam fazer Lily se lembrar de algo inutilmente, e Moody gritava com os caras da Cooperação Internacional para conseguir informações e contatos dos outros Ministérios.</p><p>Eles precisavam achar aquela tela e descobrir como desfazer a runa de proteção.</p><p>Sirius teve a ideia de dar uma volta na Travessa do Tranco e conversar com Mundungus Fletcher para encontrar outros contatos envolvidos com as tatuagens bruxas ilegais.</p><p>— Eu consegui! — Alice deu um berro repentino, jogando a pena quase que com ódio em cima da mesa e soltando uma gargalhada.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>James devia estar mais exultante, mas ele realmente não estava tendo boas noites de sono.</p><p>— Um nome. Eu consegui um nome pela cifra de Gronsfeld! — ela exclamou.</p><p>— Como achou a numeração? — ele ficou pasmo.</p><p>— Tinha uns códigos em base64 com numeração. Foi só uma tentativa... Eu acho que as tatuagens podem ter mais de um significado.</p><p>Que maravilha. Tudo que eles precisavam era lidar com uma mesma tatuagem mais de uma vez.</p><p>— Que nome é esse?</p><p>— Trevor Bunker.</p><p>Não era um nome que eles reconhecessem só de escutar.</p><p>Seria algum outro nascido trouxa? Sentia que aquele grupo tinha algum tipo de implicância ou fetiche com nascidos trouxas.</p><p>— Bom, somos só nós aqui hoje — Alice disse — Vamos procurar então em alguns registros, talvez encontremos algo.</p><p>Nascidos trouxas não eram registrados no Ministério da Magia como os lobisomens, metamorfomagos, animagos e sangues puros eram. Porém McGonagall fornecia uma cópia da lista de alunos a entrarem em Hogwarts todos os anos. Era a única satisfação que Hogwarts dava ao Ministério, pelo que James sabia, e naquele caso poderia ajudá-los muito.</p><p>O máximo de magia que aquelas pesquisas deles tinham era quando eles entravam em uma das salas de arquivos ampliadas (do lado de fora não parecia ter o tamanho que tinha dentro) e eles falavam em voz alta qual a pasta que queriam. No caso, as pastas eram encantadas para atender o pedido de acordo com o patamar do auror. Um auror novato não conseguiria uma pasta que estivesse classificada como “informação confidencial”, por exemplo.</p><p>Não tinha registro de Trevor Bunker em nenhuma listagem, nem mesmo de Hogwarts. O que significava que ele não era da Inglaterra.</p><p>— Ou que esse não é realmente o nome dele — Alice disse — Talvez não fosse para ser tão fácil assim.</p><p>— Se não é o nome dele, então é o quê? Um lugar? — James não conseguia imaginar um lugar com esse nome.</p><p>— Um anagrama, talvez? — ela sugeriu — Você pega um nome e transforma em outro nome, usando todas as letras do nome original. É uma ótima forma de...</p><p>— Você é fã de Sherlock Holmes ou coisa do tipo?</p><p>Ela deu um sorriso levemente envergonhado.</p><p>— Eu sempre gostei de enigmas — deu de ombros.</p><p>— Não é muito da cultura bruxa — ele opinou.</p><p>— Bom, aparentemente é.</p><p>— Touché.</p><p>Alice escreveu em uma outra folha de pergaminho o nome “Trevor Bunker” e começou a fazer algumas combinações, riscando as letras do nome.</p><p>— Eu achei um caderno uma vez — ela comentou, concentrada no que estava fazendo — De um cara que estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que os meus pais. Meu pai me contou que ele fez um anagrama ridículo com o nome e todos o zoavam por causa disso.</p><p>— Quem era? — James perguntou, vendo-a escrever “Trevor Bunker” outra vez e tentar outra combinação de letras.</p><p>— Tom Riddle, era mestiço. Ele se denominava “Lord Voldemort” entre os amigos dele — soltou uma risada — Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele.</p><p>— Acho que você devia tentar alguns nomes estrangeiros também — ele apontou para a folha de pergaminho — Não sei se você soube, mas Lily não foi a única nascida trouxa que reapareceu tatuada depois de anos. Teve um caso assim nos Estados Unidos e na França também.</p><p>— Uau, isso dificulta bastante a nossa vida — Alice coçou a testa — Será que tem alguma tatuagem em outro idioma?</p><p>— Eu ainda acho que isso é só uma maneira de nos fazer perder tempo, nos distrair de alguma coisa.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>Ele não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta.</p><p>Duvidava que alguns daqueles nomes ridículos alguém ousaria apresentar, embora os nomes de bruxos sangues puros não pudessem ser considerados muito comuns para os outros. Só sabia que se alguém se apresentasse como “Bekorv Turner”, ele estranharia.</p><p>Acabaram indo mais para o lado estrangeiro mesmo, já que a ideia do anagrama é não deixar letras de fora. Mesmo assim, Alice decidiu manter algumas letras separadas anotadas, caso servisse em algum código adiante.</p><p>— Nós realmente precisamos de alguma ajuda internacional — Alice comentou.</p><p>Levar aquele caso para a Wizengamot podia ser um pouco precipitado demais.</p><p>— Será que realmente vamos chegar a algum lugar? — James perguntou retoricamente em voz alta.</p><p>— Eu sei o que é isso.</p><p>Ele assustou-se com a voz feminina e olhou para trás.</p><p>— Você não deveria estar aqui, Evans — Alice a alertou.</p><p>— Tem razão, é só eu me olhar pelo espelho — Lily retrucou, um pouco ácida.</p><p>Não devia ser muito legal ter as pessoas tirando fotos do seu corpo e sem dar uma justificativa sobre o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>— O que você sabe que é? — perguntou James.</p><p>Ele sabia que Lily era inteligente, mas ainda assim se espantava às vezes.</p><p>— É uma partitura de piano — ela apontou para a própria clavícula.</p><p>Ele olhou para Alice como que pedindo permissão, antes de mostrar a foto que estavam trabalhando.</p><p>— Eu consegui um nome com a numeração dessa base64... — ela começou a dizer.</p><p>— Não é uma base64, são as notas de um violão — disse Lily.</p><p>— Você já fez aulas de música? — James perguntou, impressionado.</p><p>— Eu... — ela hesitou — Eu não sei.</p><p>— A mãe dela era professora de música — Marlene entrou na sala — Lily, você sumiu.</p><p>Enquanto Lily dizia alguma coisa para ela que não prestaram atenção, Alice olhou para James e sussurrou apenas “Notas de violão”, como se estivesse irritada consigo mesma por ter pensado que era algum outro código.</p><p>— Isso será mais fácil, não? — James perguntou, também sussurrado.</p><p>— Na verdade sim, base64 é usada em computação, eu não tenho ideia de como iríamos decodificá-la.</p><p>Ela olhou para Lily como que se perguntando se ela saberia como decodificar uma base64 também.</p><p>— Lene, podemos falar um pouco? — James levantou-se de sua cadeira — Alice, mostre para Lily essa parte perto da base... Quero dizer, das notas de violão e da cifra de Gronsfeld. Nós já voltamos.</p><p>Marlene saiu da sala contrariada com ele.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou — Vai começar a tratá-la como se fosse uma auror agora?</p><p>— Vai começar a tratá-la como se fosse estúpida agora? — James retrucou — Lily nunca foi burra, Lene, ela pode nos ajudar e muito.</p><p>— Está deixando os seus sentimentos falarem por você — Marlene acusou — Nós nunca consultamos uma vítima dessa forma.</p><p>— Eu estou deixando meus sentimentos...? — ele interrompeu-se — E você? Moody deixou claro que se você atrapalhasse a investigação...</p><p>— O quê? Está ameaçando me delatar?</p><p>Dorcas aproximou-se deles, vinda de algum lugar atrás deles.</p><p>— Lene, a Lily não é mais a mesma — ela disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos — Nós não pudemos protegê-la esses sete anos que se passaram. Acha mesmo que se nós ficarmos em cima dela estaremos ajudando em alguma coisa? Ou que isso vai amenizar a nossa culpa?</p><p>— Nós estamos tentando fazê-la se lembrar, fazê-la saber quem ela é — Marlene respondeu.</p><p>— Ela não vai se lembrar — James disse — Tem uma runa nela que garante isso. O que nós podemos fazer para ajudá-la é descobrir onde está o safado que fez isso e então desfazer.</p><p>Dorcas concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>Alice apareceu na porta e deu uma batida de leve nela para chamar a atenção.</p><p>— James, acho que conseguimos alguma coisa — ela avisou, antes de voltar para dentro.</p><p>Ele deu um último olhar para as duas e voltou para dentro da sala.</p><p>— O quê? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Recapitulando, eu peguei os números dessas notas de violão e desvendei a cifra de Gronsfeld, esse conjunto de letras sem sentido, que nos deu um anagrama de um nome. As notas e a cifra uma do lado da outra praticamente — Alice disse — Tem essa tatuagem aqui bem pequena no meio delas, escrito “CID Y10-Y19”. Como tudo o que não faz sentido nessa vida, eu automaticamente supus que fosse uma cifra, mas a Lily conhecia essas siglas.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que significa essa numeração — Lily rapidamente se explicou —, mas CID significa “Classificação Internacional de Doenças”. É um manual usado por médicos, os medibruxos trouxas.</p><p>— Vamos achar esse manual então — ela comentou — Acho que tem uma biblioteca trouxa não muito longe do Beco Diagonal.</p><p>A garota sentada perto da porta olhou de um jeito estranho para eles quando entraram na loja, mas estava julgando mais as tatuagens de Lily do que o uniforme de auror dele e de Alice.</p><p>Eles não quiseram perguntar e chamar mais atenção, então apenas se esgueiraram pelas prateleiras até encontrarem o que estavam procurando.</p><p>— São códigos para envenenamento sem intenção definida — Lily leu em voz alta para eles.</p><p>Aquele homem ia envenenar alguém?</p><p>— Se ele compra veneno em algum lugar, é na Travessa do Tranco — disse James em um tom baixo de voz.</p><p>— Sirius ainda está lá? — perguntou Alice, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto no Ministério desde que saiu.</p><p>— Vamos descobrir.</p><p>Lily não perguntou, embora James pudesse percebê-la escutando e observando atentamente a interação entre eles.</p><p>Assim que voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado, ele tirou o espelho de duas faces que usava para se comunicar com Sirius desde a época da escola. Não era uma novidade para os companheiros de profissão, eles sabiam quase todos os seus segredos.</p><p>Quase.</p><p>— Você ainda está na Travessa do Tranco? — perguntou assim que o amigo apareceu no reflexo do espelho.</p><p>— Estava dando uma volta em uns lugares que Mundungus me falou — Sirius explicou — Por quê?</p><p>— Preciso que pergunte mais umas coisas a ele. Acho que achamos uma pista das tatuagens.</p><p>Os dois pareciam ter refletido em seus rostos um sentimento de "nós vamos mesmo fazer isso?".</p><p>— Okay, eu te aviso — ele disse, antes de desligar.</p><p>— Por que nós não vamos lá? — Lily perguntou.</p><p>— Sirius está mais acostumado com isso — James guardou o espelho no bolso das vestes — E uma pessoa chama sempre menos atenção do que um trio.</p><p>Alice apenas concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, antes de perguntar:</p><p>— Então vamos voltar para o Ministério?</p><p>— A menos que tenha outra coisa que queira consultar — James respondeu.</p><p>— Na verdade, tem sim.</p><p>Ela surrupiou um grosso livro de uma cafeteria, escrito "lista telefônica" na capa.</p><p>— Só para termos certeza de que Trevor Bunker não existe mesmo — justificou — Nunca se sabe.</p><p>Quando voltaram ao departamento, puderam ver Moody conversando com Emmeline Vance em sua sala.</p><p>Pelo menos eles estavam mais encaminhados em desvendar as tatuagens, mesmo que tivessem demorado um pouco para isso. Parecia que ia ser mais fácil lidar com as tatuagens do que com tudo o que estava por trás delas. Bem queriam eles que fosse alguém de coração bom querendo ajudar os aurores a manter o mundo seguro, mas ninguém assim sequestraria uma nascida trouxa por sete anos.</p><p>— Queremos saber o que está acontecendo? — Alice perguntou a Dorcas.</p><p>— Dificilmente — ela respondeu — Nada de bom acontece quando a Vance aparece aqui.</p><p>Emmeline era super ocupada, então geralmente quando Moody tratava com a Cooperação Internacional era com outros funcionários. Quando ela aparecia no departamento porque ninguém mais aguentava lidar com ele, às vezes acontecia umas discussões.</p><p>— De volta ao trabalho — James bateu as palmas para mobilizá-los.</p><p>Antes mesmo que eles pudessem se acomodar em seus lugares, Sirius entrou no departamento batendo as portas de entrada, chamando a atenção até de Moody e Emmeline, que ainda não estavam berrando.</p><p>— Encontrou alguma coisa? — James perguntou.</p><p>— Encontrar eu encontrei, mas é muita coisa, me diz que vocês têm alguma coisa para restringir essa procura porque eu não faço mitose, não sei me dividir em dois — Sirius disse, um pouco ofegante.</p><p>— Relaxa, Six — Marlene deu uma leve batida no ombro dele — Agora Dorcas e eu estamos livres.</p><p>Elas tinham decidido dar um tempo com Lily, dar um pouco de espaço.</p><p>Moody jogou uma pasta na mesa em que Alice estava sentada, enquanto Emmeline saía do departamento apressada, e então voltou para a sua sala sem dizer nada.</p><p>— O quê? Sem gritos? — perguntou Sirius, estranhando.</p><p>— É uma lista de criminosos procurados em outros países — Alice disse em voz alta, franzindo o cenho — São vários nomes.</p><p>— Ele deve ter suposto que é reincidente — Marlene disse.</p><p>— Ele deu uma passada aqui mais cedo — Dorcas se pronunciou — Deu uma olhada nos papéis e foi embora.</p><p>— Um homem de poucas palavras — disse Sirius.</p><p>— Não tem uma lista universal de procurados da Wizengamot ou coisa do tipo? — Lily perguntou — No mundo trouxa é assim.</p><p>— Não, mas deveria — respondeu James — Facilitaria o nosso trabalho.</p><p>— Eu não vou fazer isso sozinha — Alice separou as folhas entre eles — Basicamente, procurem nomes que combinem com “Trevor Bunker”. É um anagrama. Eu acho que é um nome alemão ou russo, mas pode ser que eu esteja enganada.</p><p>Sirius resmungou, odiava fazer trabalhos que não fossem de campo.</p><p>— Não querem falar sobre tatuagens? Ou poções? — ele sugeriu.</p><p>— Você disse que precisava filtrar — Marlene respondeu, já lendo as folhas separadas para ela.</p><p>— Você pode ser o meu filtro!</p><p>E então ele começou a tentar falar sobre as lojas da Travessa do Tranco, mas nem ela nem ninguém ali prestou a atenção.</p><p>— Cala a boca, Sirius, eu tô tentando me concentrar! — Marlene vociferou depois de alguns minutos de insistência.</p><p>Dorcas levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira em que estava sentada, os olhos fixos na lista.</p><p>— Eu achei alguém que... — ela virou-se para Lily — O que vocês tinham descoberto das tatuagens mesmo?</p><p>— O anagrama que eu te disse — Alice respondeu — E o código que a Lily identificou.</p><p>— Não era exatamente um código — Lily disse.</p><p>— Algo sobre envenenamento — James virou-se para Dorcas — Por quê?</p><p>— Korr Verübten, Luxemburgo. Ele fugiu do país, está sendo procurado por diversos assassinatos por envenenamento — ela disse.</p><p>— O anagrama bate — Alice concordou.</p><p>— Então como vocês explicam Korv Trüberen da Áustria que também está sendo procurado por assassinatos envolvendo envenenamento? — perguntou Marlene.</p><p>— É a mesma pessoa, claramente — Marlene se pronunciou.</p><p>— Kert Overburn, Austrália — Lily leu em voz alta — Envenenamentos.</p><p>— Bom, na Austrália é mesmo algo alarmante, as pessoas morrem mais por criaturas mágicas do que por venenos — comentou Sirius, levando um olhar repreensor de Marlene — O quê? É verdade!</p><p>— Então vai mudando de país em país junto com o nome, comete uma série de envenenamentos e vai embora? Mas por quê? — perguntou Lily.</p><p>— As pessoas matam, Lily. Prazer, esse é o mundo — Sirius respondeu.</p><p>James entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquele questionamento.</p><p>— Ele provavelmente está em várias listas, mas vamos focar nesses três pseudônimos — ele disse — Precisamos de informações sobre as acusações dele.</p><p>— Boa sorte com isso — Dorcas comentou — Quando Luxemburgo, Austrália e Áustria mandarem as informações, ele já terá deixado de ser Trevor Bunker e ido para outro país.</p><p>Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando pensar.</p><p>Trevor matava aleatoriamente as pessoas? Ou eram encomendas?</p><p>Tinha alguma ligação entre as pessoas que foram envenenadas por ele?</p><p>Como ele conseguia aqueles venenos? Ele fabricava ou comprava? Se comprasse, precisaria conhecer cada região muito bem para ter uma noção de onde conseguir.</p><p>— A nossa melhor chance no momento é pegar no pé do Comércio Internacional para ver se alguma poção foi barrada e se não quais passaram — disse James — Ficar de olho na Travessa do Tranco também. Ver se descobrimos que lugar vende a poção já pronta, acho difícil um cara desses querer perder tempo fazendo poções.</p><p>— Não sabemos há quanto tempo ele está aqui, James — disse Alice — Além do mais, pode muito bem ser uma receita própria.</p><p>— Os outros países não fizeram uma perícia? — perguntou Lily — Sei lá, conseguiram uma amostra da poção e identificaram...</p><p>— Deixe-me adivinhar: os trouxas fazem isso — James interrompeu-a, fazendo-a dar um sorriso envergonhado — Estou começando a achar que os trouxas estão bem evoluídos e que deveríamos aprender com eles.</p><p>— Eles têm televisão. Obviamente eles são mais evoluídos — disse Marlene, meio brincando, meio séria.</p><p>Sirius estava em silêncio por muito tempo. Olhando pensativo para o chão.</p><p>— Se ele está comprando poções prontas, ele só pode estar indo para um lugar — ele disse, repentinamente — Geralmente essa gente compra os ingredientes mais proibidos nas lojas da Travessa do Tranco, mas poções prontas... Eu nem sei se é permitido esse comércio.</p><p>— Não se pode garantir que a poção é benigna — Dorcas concordou com a cabeça — Faz sentido temer.</p><p>— Só tinha uma loja de poções na Travessa do Tranco. O máximo que tinha era uns vendedores ambulantes no beco — Sirius disse — Abriu recentemente um lugar. O dono da antiga loja pode estar bem desesperado para não perder a clientela, ou é o tipo de lugar que faz de tudo.</p><p>— Poderia ser o tipo de lugar que faz tatuagens? — Marlene arriscou um palpite.</p><p>— Não do tipo que sejam mutáveis.</p><p>Ele olhou para os colegas de profissão — e James pôde percebê-lo também dar uma olhadela para as pilhas de fotos e papéis espalhados pelas mesas da sala — e disse:</p><p>— Acho que é uma boa ideia ficar de plantão na Travessa do Tranco com Fletcher. Eu me disfarço.</p><p>— Eu vou até o Comércio Internacional — Marlene rapidamente se ofereceu também.</p><p>— Eu vou... até o Profeta Diário — Dorcas disse, recebendo o olhar incrédulo de Alice — Talvez eles tenham edições de jornais internacionais, e a gente encontre alguma...</p><p>— Só vai logo — disse Alice, impaciente.</p><p>O trio saiu sem disfarçar o quão aliviados estavam por se livrar das fotos.</p><p>— Relaxa, eles não vão se livrar do trabalho duro para sempre — Alice deu uma batida de ombro de brincadeira em James.</p><p>Lily limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção deles.</p><p>— Vamos voltar às tatuagens então? — ela sugeriu — Ou vamos até a Cooperação?</p><p>— Eu vou lá — disse Alice.</p><p>— A gente não vai avançar nada assim — James opinou.</p><p>— Você já entendeu como as coisas funcionam aqui, e de qualquer forma eu não vou demorar.</p><p>Ela deixou as coisas em cima da mesa e saiu da sala.</p><p>— Já inventaram aviõezinhos de papel! — ele gritou, mas foi ignorado.</p><p>Já tinham ficado sozinhos outras vezes, principalmente quando Moody o fez levá-la até o Caldeirão Furado, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Tinha um clima estranho no ar, Lily estava estranha, evitando olhar para ele.</p><p>— Então... — tentou puxar assunto.</p><p>— Eu estava olhando as fotos que Alice tirou das minhas tatuagens — Lily o interrompeu — Tem duas que não parecem com nenhum idioma que eu já tenha visto antes.</p><p>James deu uma olhada rápida nas fotos que ela comentou só para confirmar.</p><p>— Não tenho ideia do que possa ser.</p><p>— Deve ser algum idioma não muito conhecido tipo esperanto — ela refletiu.</p><p>— Acho que se você consegue nomear um idioma, ele não é tão desconhecido assim — tentou brincar.</p><p>Ela não riu.</p><p>Foi um alívio quando Alice reapareceu para acabar com aquele desconforto, horas depois.</p><p>— E aí? — James perguntou, ansioso por acabar com o silêncio e ter uma conversa não tão formal.</p><p>— Ouvi falar que era a melhor aluna do Slughorn em Hogwarts — ela entregou um frasco de poção para Lily, que levantou o olhar das fotos espantada — É a única amostra que conseguiram de todos os envenenamentos de Bunker em Luxemburgo.</p><p>— Lice, ela não se lembra de Hogwarts... — ele disse, incerto.</p><p>— Mas se lembra de várias coisas que têm nos ajudado — retrucou Alice, sem desviar os olhos dela — Além do mais, feitiços e poções é como voar de vassoura, certo? Ou melhor, “andar de bicicleta”. Não é assim que dizem os trouxas?</p><p>Aquela atitude da auror não fez com que Lily ficasse agradecida ou se sentisse elogiada, pelo contrário ela pareceu se sentir mais desafiada ainda.</p><p>— Me mostre onde ficam os caldeirões — ela disse.</p><p>O que estava acontecendo? James não estava entendendo nada.</p><p>As duas saíram da sala e Alice não demorou a voltar, agindo naturalmente, dando uma olhada nas anotações que Lily tinha feito em um pergaminho e comparando as fotos como se estivesse montando um quebra cabeças.</p><p>— O que foi isso? — ele ousou perguntar.</p><p>— Isso o quê? — a voz de Alice estava distante.</p><p>— Lily está agindo estranha.</p><p>Ela suspirou e então finalmente o olhou.</p><p>— Para um auror, você é um péssimo dedutor.</p><p>— Eu... — tentou dizer, confuso.</p><p>— Ela achou que nós dois tínhamos alguma coisa.</p><p>O quê? Alice e James? Aquilo nem fazia sentido!</p><p>— Mas você e Frank... — ele franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Não estamos na mesma equipe no momento — Alice deu um leve sorriso — E somos bem profissionais a ponto de não ficarmos nos falando durante o trabalho a não ser que seja sobre trabalho. Enquanto que nós dois...</p><p>— Por Merlin — James exclamou — Nós somos amigos.</p><p>— A Lily não tinha como saber — ela deu de ombros.</p><p>— E, de qualquer forma, por que ela se importaria com isso? Isso não faz sentido.</p><p>Viu-a revirar os olhos e voltar a sua atenção para as anotações das fotos.</p><p>— Não se pode ter todas as respostas, Watson — ela resmungou — Agora vamos nos concentrar nisso aqui.</p><p>Estavam discutindo sobre as tatuagens que Lily tinha mostrado a James mais cedo, que nenhum deles podia reconhecer o idioma. Consideraram a hipótese de ser algum idioma bruxo apenas falado e que alguém tinha inventado uma grafia, como por exemplo ofidioglossia e serêiaco. Enquanto conversavam sobre isso, lembrando que Dumbledore sabia falar serêiaco, ela apareceu na sala.</p><p>— Eu fiz uma lista dos ingredientes usados, mas eu não tenho a menor ideia de que poção é essa — disse Lily — Eu procurei em todos os livros e nada.</p><p>Ela não parecia tão mais ríspida.</p><p>Falava com propriedade sobre os ingredientes e todos os procedimentos que tinha realizado para chegar a essa descoberta. Estava na sua zona de conforto. Poções sempre tinham sido a sua paixão e agora ela estava recuperando pelo menos alguma coisa da sua antiga vida.</p><p>— Parece que alguém pegou um livro de poções, pegou um ingrediente das poções mais perigosas que encontrou e juntou tudo num caldeirão — comentou Alice.</p><p>— Ou que alguém com grandes conhecimentos em poções está tentando fazer uma poção — disse Lily — Agora para quê eu não sei.</p><p>— Vocês têm os nomes das pessoas assassinadas por ele? — James perguntou.</p><p>Alice jogou alguns papéis para um canto, até que puxou uma lista e entregou a ele.</p><p>Então veio o susto. Os nomes eram conhecidos para James. Alguns eram magizoologistas estrangeiros que vendiam ingredientes raros de poções, outros eram estudiosos da área das poções que até livros tinham escrito, pocionistas que criaram poções importantes...</p><p>— Merda, merda, merda — ele xingou, levantando-se da sua cadeira.</p><p>— James, o que houve? — perguntou Lily, preocupada com a sua palidez.</p><p>— Eu conheço essas pessoas — James disse.</p><p>— Pessoalmente? — Alice espantou-se.</p><p>— Às vezes sim, às vezes só de nome. São todos relacionados a áreas das poções. Bunker matou especialistas da área.</p><p>Era assustadora a ideia de que pocionistas estivessem sido assassinados por meio de poções, mas o que mais o assustava era...</p><p>— James — Alice entendeu —, o seu pai.</p><p>Fleamont conhecia todos aqueles profissionais, já tinham trabalhado juntos algumas vezes.</p><p>— Fala com o Moody, chama Marlene, Sirius e Dorcas para cá agora! — James gritou, enquanto saía da sala correndo.</p><p>— James, espera! — Alice gritou de volta, mas ele não parou de correr.</p><p>Precisava ter certeza...</p><p>Assim que chegou à sala de estar de casa, ficou indeciso em como deveria agir. No geral, os aurores deveriam ser silenciosos e discretos, mas a sua vontade era de sair gritando. Nenhuma academia de aurores os preparava para uma situação como aquela: em que as vítimas são os seus pais.</p><p>Puxou a varinha da capa, enquanto subia as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível. As suas mãos suavam tanto que a varinha quase escapava e caía ao chão. Nunca entendeu o porquê do escritório de seu pai não ser no subsolo ou no primeiro andar, como a maioria das casas bruxas.</p><p>A porta do escritório estava entreaberta e ele empurrou, erguendo a varinha para combater quem quer que estivesse lá, mas não tinha ninguém, exceto Fleamont caído no carpete.</p><p>— Pai! — ele exclamou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.</p><p>Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.</p><p>James puxou o braço do pai, o pondo ao redor do ombro, e então aparatou para o St Mungos, deixando a cena do crime praticamente intacta para que os companheiros analisassem.</p><p>Só depois que os medibruxos estavam cuidando do pocionista que considerou que talvez a sua mãe estivesse em casa naquele momento e tinha sido atacada também, apesar de não ter registrado de que as famílias dos pocionistas estivessem presentes nos ocorridos e tivessem sofrido alguma espécie de ataque.</p><p>Porém, descartou isso quando Euphemia apareceu no hospital desesperada.</p><p>— James, o que houve? — ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros do filho.</p><p>— Eu não sei — ele respondeu — Papai estava caído no escritório...</p><p>Sabia que os pais já eram idosos e se fosse em qualquer outra situação, ele permaneceria muito preocupado claro, mas não tão preocupado quanto sabendo das circunstâncias.</p><p>— Me dê notícias — ele disse, já que não suportaria ficar no hospital esperando quieto.</p><p>— James, onde você vai? — Euphemia perguntou, sem receber uma resposta.</p><p>Lily estava mexendo em alguns frascos dos preciosos ingredientes de seu pai e ele quase a ordenou que os soltasse, já que sabia o grande apreço que seu pai tinha por alguns deles. Alguns ele nunca usou em uma poção.</p><p>— O seu pai mantinha um registro de tudo — ela indicou um caderno velho — Isso nos ajudou muito.</p><p>— Ótimo — disse James, ainda afetado pela visão.</p><p>Sabia que seus pais morreriam mais cedo do que ele gostaria, mas preferia que fosse por causas naturais e não por causa de um filho da puta.</p><p>E se tivessem demorado um dia a mais para desvendar aquela tatuagem?</p><p>Merlin, não conseguia nem...</p><p>— Como ele está? — Lily perguntou com suavidade.</p><p>— Eu não sei — deu de ombros, tentando notar alguma coisa de diferente no escritório.</p><p>— James! — ela exclamou — Você tem que ficar com ele!</p><p>— Ficar sentado na recepção do St Mungos não é uma opção, obrigado.</p><p>Ele pegou o caderno que Lily indicou das mãos dela.</p><p>— Então o que está faltando? — ele perguntou, tentando agir naturalmente.</p><p>Ela ainda o observava incrédula e de braços cruzados, o repreendendo como se fosse uma criança. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que recebeu aquele olhar verde intenso que o fazia sentir-se mal, só que não tinha o desprezo de antes.</p><p>Ele preferia não lembrar-se da época em que foram monitores chefes, era mais fácil lembrar de Lily Evans como a garota que o odiava na escola. Assim poderia conviver com essa nova Lily com mais facilidade, sem esperanças, sem expectativas.</p><p>— Pele de cinzal — disse Lily — E uma página foi arrancada de um caderno de receitas do seu pai.</p><p>Como que pele de cinzal poderia ajudar em uma poção super maléfica?</p><p>Nas poções, geralmente, eram usados os ovos de cinzal congelados, e esses ovos eram usados nas poções do amor. O seu pai era o único pocionista que conhecia que usava pele de cinzal, em sua receita de poção alisante capilar, que fazia um sucesso absurdo. Ele inclusive estava pensando em criar variantes daquela receita, variantes para formar todo o tipo de cabelo que não fosse só o liso.</p><p>— Ele sempre pega um fio de cabelo da minha mãe para testar — ele comentou, sem saber o porquê de estar compartilhando aquilo, ela lhe dava uma confiança para contar todos os seus segredos sem perceber ou se importar — O cabelo dela é liso e precisa de um fio de cabelo liso para a poção...</p><p>— Eu sei como funciona — Lily deu um sorriso estranho para ele.</p><p>Não era estranho, só parecia... carinhoso.</p><p>— Faria muito mais sentido se ele roubasse um fio de cabelo por causa da polissuco... — murmurou, sem ter certeza se aquilo realmente fazia sentido.</p><p>Ele não ia conseguir trabalhar, não sabia o porquê de ainda tentar.</p><p>— Bom, se você parar para pensar, não faz muito sentido uma poção alisante capilar exigir como ingrediente um fio de cabelo liso — comentou Lily.</p><p>— O quê? — James pareceu despertar de algum transe.</p><p>— Se você quer alisar o seu cabelo, isso exige pegar um fio de cabelo liso de outra pessoa? Imagino a conversa para isso. “Ei, pode me dar um fio do seu cabelo? Não, não é para uma poção polissuco, eu só quero...”</p><p>A porta do escritório tinha se fechado em algum momento que James não percebeu, mas abriu-se antes que Lily pudesse completar algo que até poderia fazê-lo rir.</p><p>— Eu cheguei no Ministério e disseram que... — disse Sirius, afobado.</p><p>Considerando que ele morava na casa dos pais de James desde os 15 anos de idade e os considerava como seus pais também, era compreensível que estivesse afetado. James afastou-se de Lily e foi conversar com ele, enquanto ela voltava a procurar por mais pistas no escritório. Dorcas apareceu não muito tempo depois, aparentemente os outros aurores estavam procurando pelo perímetro para ver se tinham algum sinal de quem tinha sido, de como tinha entrado e para onde tinha ido.</p><p>Só uma dessas respostas eles já tinham.</p><p>Não muito tempo depois, Moody praticamente ordenou que James e Sirius tirassem o dia de folga, mas assim que o auror foi chamado pelo próprio ministro da magia, eles entraram no departamento de aurores e foram para a sala em que estiveram fazendo a investigação.</p><p>— Eu achei várias notícias do <em>Le Magicien du Monde</em> e <em>Lisette de Lapin</em> falando sobre os envenenamentos — disse Dorcas —, mas acho que agora não precisamos mais disso.</p><p>— É — foi apenas o que James disse.</p><p>— Porém, não tem só a Lily, a Heavenly e a esqueci o nome dela.</p><p>— Marielle Morin — disse Alice.</p><p>— Eu encontrei um jornal falando bem por cima sobre Mao Jin, da China — ela completou.</p><p>— Moody deve ter dado Heavenly e Marielle só como exemplos — James deu de ombros — Não duvido que tenham outras bruxas reaparecendo por aí.</p><p>— No mesmo dia que a Lily, a Heavenly e a Marielle? — Marlene perguntou a Dorcas, que deu de ombros — É uma ação muito grande, envolvendo vários países.</p><p>— E vocês não têm o menor contato com esses países — comentou Lily — Nenhuma Interpol, nenhuma colaboração entre os países, só a Cooperação Internacional e a Wizengamot.</p><p>— Nunca tivemos um problema dessa magnitude — respondeu James.</p><p>— A caça às bruxas é uma brincadeira pra você? — perguntou Marlene, dramatizando.</p><p>— Não existia Ministério da Magia nessa época — ele levantou a sobrancelha.</p><p>— Não comecem — disse Sirius, antes que houvesse uma tréplica.</p><p>— Bom, eu estive no Comércio Internacional, mas também acho que não vai adiantar muito, já que vocês descobriram sozinhos como que ele consegue os ingredientes — Marlene deu de ombros.</p><p>— Vocês demoraram demais — retrucou Lily — O nosso raciocínio vai mais rápido do que isso.</p><p>— Eu tive uma ideia — disse Sirius.</p><p>— Que milagre — Marlene murmurou.</p><p>— Eu posso fazer essas rondas pela Travessa do Tranco e Beco Diagonal esperando que Trevor apareça necessitando de alguns ingredientes “básicos” que ele não precise roubar por aí, mas podemos também traçar uma lista de possíveis alvos dele e tentar prever os seus movimentos.</p><p>James concordou com a cabeça. Tentar desvendar outras tatuagens estava fora de cogitação no momento, eles precisavam focar naquele único caso.</p><p>— Então vamos falar com... — ele começou.</p><p>Como se previsse o seu nome a ser mencionado, Moody entrou no departamento naquele instante. Dando uma rápida olhada, James questionou-se onde estavam os companheiros aurores, já que as mesas estavam quase todas desocupadas no momento. Talvez algum problema que não envolvesse tatuagens, ele sentia-se fora de sintonia, por fora das novidades de dentro do departamento.</p><p>— Potter, Black — o auror os viu através da janela da sala.</p><p>Antes que Sirius pudesse abrir a boca para dar alguma desculpa para escapar da bronca, Moody entrou na sala.</p><p>— Ótimo — ele assentiu para surpresa dos demais — Temos um problema. Um grande problema de política internacional.</p><p>James não sabia que tinham tornado-se diplomatas, mas não externou o pensamento sarcástico.</p><p>— Senhor, nós estamos muito ocupados com todo esse assunto das tatuagens... — Alice tentou dizer.</p><p>— E é por isso que esse é um assunto que cabe a vocês — ele disse.</p><p>O que podia ter acontecido de tão grave?</p><p>— O ministro me chamou porque tinha uma pequena ideia sobre o caso que pegamos — Moody começou a explicar — Bom, a questão é que o MACUSA enlouqueceu. Aconteceu algum acidente enquanto tentavam desvendar as tatuagens da garota e agora eles desconfiam que ela seja infiltrada.</p><p>— Como ela pode ser infiltrada se teve a memória apagada? — Lily espantou-se com a estupidez dos estadunidenses.</p><p>— Querem aplicar a pena de morte. Por isso tive que sair cedo da investigação — ele meio que pediu desculpas a James.</p><p>— E agora? — perguntou Marlene — Seja pelos motivos que for, quem fez essas tatuagens sabia de coisas ruins que aconteceriam. Se nós não tivéssemos começado a desvendar, o pai de James podia ter morrido.</p><p>Ele ainda não estava longe desse risco, mas preferiu não comentar isso em voz alta.</p><p>— Quantas mais tragédias podem acontecer se eles ignorarem a tatuagem? — ela terminou o questionamento.</p><p>— Exatamente — Moody concordou — Eu sei que questões diplomáticas não são a nossa praia.</p><p>E nem burocráticas.</p><p>Nos anos de Alastor como auror chefe, eles quase não preenchiam relatórios sobre os casos e, quando o faziam, eram bem superficiais, sem muitos detalhes que considerassem desnecessários e perda de tempo.</p><p>Isso poderia ser ruim para reincidência de casos? Com certeza.</p><p>Eles estavam se importando? Não, era um trabalho a menos.</p><p>— Mas se tiverem alguma ideia, eu apreciarei muito.</p><p>Certo, ele estava desesperado.</p><p>— Talvez devêssemos criar uma junta internacional — sugeriu Lily.</p><p>— Lily, agora não — disse Alice.</p><p>— Como seria essa junta? — Moody mostrou-se interessado na ideia.</p><p>— Os trouxas tem a Interpol quando eles precisam resolver questões fora do país — ela disse.</p><p>— E funciona?</p><p>— Funciona. Tem a ONU também, mas são questões mais burocráticas do que de segurança pública.</p><p>— E como poderíamos fazer isso?</p><p>Eles começaram a conversar como se ninguém mais estivesse na sala, enquanto Lily explicava para ele como as coisas funcionavam mais ou menos no mundo trouxa e como poderiam trazer isso para o mundo bruxo e ajudá-los nesse caso.</p><p>— O que vocês acham? — no final, Moody perguntou.</p><p>— Eu acho que os métodos trouxas têm nos ajudado mais nesse caso do que os métodos bruxos — James respondeu.</p><p>O auror concordou.</p><p>— Vão para casa — ele disse — Já está tarde.</p><p>— Mas e a Heavenly? — perguntou Lily, realmente preocupada.</p><p>— Muitos países estão interessados nessa questão. Os americanos podem ser estúpidos, mas eles não querem a Wizengamot pondo os narizes por lá. Eles não vão fazer nada por enquanto.</p><p>O “por enquanto” não era reconfortante.</p><p>Estava difícil para James dormir, mesmo com o seu pai fora de perigo.</p><p>Trevor voltaria atrás dele para terminar o serviço? Ou desistiria da ideia depois de já ter o que queria?</p><p>Ele voltaria a dormir enquanto todo o caso de Lily não terminasse?</p><p>Sentou-se rapidamente na cama quando ouviu a lareira se acender sozinha, sabendo que só podia ser pó de flú.</p><p>Quando chegou ao Caldeirão Furado, apenas Dorcas e Marlene estavam lá. Sirius e Alice deviam estar dormindo, sem nem ter ideia do que tinha acontecido.</p><p>— O que houve? — James entrou no quarto em que Lily estava hospedada.</p><p>— Invadiram — Dorcas disse, simplesmente, saindo do quarto enquanto ele entrava — Ela lutou com o cara.</p><p>— Sem varinha? — perguntou, impressionado — Ele entrou enquanto você estava dormindo?</p><p>— Não, não, ele já estava aqui — respondeu Lily — Ele estava revirando as minhas coisas, parecia procurar alguma coisa.</p><p>— Você sabe o que era?</p><p>Ela hesitou, antes de mostrar um caderno que estava escondido embaixo do colchão.</p><p>— Eu anoto os meus sonhos e memórias, elas somem rápido, então eu preciso anotar para não esquecer — explicou.</p><p>— A pessoa sabia disso e não queria que você se lembrasse — concluiu Marlene.</p><p>— Qual é o problema dessa gente?</p><p>Dorcas voltou para o quarto.</p><p>— Moody disse duas coisas: primeiro, você precisa de uma varinha, uma brilhante conclusão — ela revirou os olhos — Segundo, você não pode mais ficar aqui. Não é seguro.</p><p>— O Ministério forneceu algum outro lugar? — perguntou James.</p><p>— Na verdade não.</p><p>Ela não precisava explicitar para que ele entendesse.</p><p>Moody queria que ela dormisse na sua casa, para que ele pudesse protegê-la enquanto estivessem fora do Ministério.</p><p>Dorcas foi junto de Lily para a casa dos pais de James, já que ele não poderia simplesmente levá-la para o apartamento que ele dividia com Sirius. Já que seus pais estavam no hospital, foi ela quem o ajudou a ajeitar as coisas para a bruxa, em vez de Euphemia.</p><p>— Ele tinha uma tatuagem — escutou-a falar com Dorcas —, mas não era como as minhas, ela não se mexia. Era quase trouxa, mas... não era.</p><p>— Como era? — ela perguntou — Isso pode nos ajudar a identificá-lo.</p><p>— Era uma serpente. No braço esquerdo.</p><p>Aquele símbolo não era estranho para James, mas ele achava que se lembraria se tivesse visto uma tatuagem em um bruxo anteriormente, um que não estivesse em Azkaban.</p><p>— Aqui — Dorcas deu uma varinha a Lily, antes de sair.</p><p>— Onde conseguiu isso? — Lily perguntou.</p><p>— Aurores sempre precisam de algumas varinhas extras — ela trocou um olhar com James — Você não vai precisar, mas por precaução... Até amanhã.</p><p>— Até.</p><p>Eles ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor quando ficaram sozinhos no cômodo.</p><p>— Bom, então boa noite — James disse — Se precisar de ajuda, eu estou dois quartos de distância. Aqui tem um banheiro e a cozinha fica descendo as escadas à esquerda, caso fique com sede.</p><p>— Obrigada — Lily sorriu levemente constrangida para ele — Boa noite.</p><p>— Boa noite — ele repetiu, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.</p><p>Moody só podia estar de sacanagem com ele...</p><p>Tudo bem que Frank e Alice moravam juntos porque eram casados, e que Marlene praticamente morava com Sirius, mas Dorcas morava sozinha, até onde ele sabia. E, se morava com alguém, devia ser com outra mulher. Fazia muito mais sentido do que dormir na casa dele, ainda mais sabendo dos seus sentimentos do passado em relação a ela.</p><p>Do passado.</p><p>Ele conseguiu dormir até que fosse a hora de irem ao Ministério. Nos outros dias, Marlene buscava Lily para ensiná-la a ir até o local de trabalho deles, mas agora ela já tinha uma noção de onde e como ir.</p><p>— Bom dia — disse James, ao vê-la na cozinha no dia seguinte.</p><p>Fazia uns tempos desde a última vez em que dormiu na casa dos pais.</p><p>— Bom dia — Lily respondeu — Eu quase me perdi...</p><p>— É, a casa dos meus pais é enorme — ele comentou, tomando um gole de café — Quer?</p><p>Ela o olhou estranha por alguns instantes e ele se perguntou se ela se lembrava de ter sido quem o mostrou o café pela primeira vez, uma invenção que o mantinha acordado no trabalho e antes dele.</p><p>— Certo — ela concordou.</p><p>Se a sua memória não falhava, ela gostava de café com leite, açúcar, chocolate e canela. Ele já tinha se acostumado com o velho café preto, era mais forte.</p><p>— Obrigada — Lily agradeceu, assim que ele a entregou a caneca.</p><p>— Eu não sou muito bom cozinheiro, desculpe-me por isso — ele mostrou os alimentos já prontos em cima da mesa.</p><p>— Não tem problema, vocês têm feito muito por mim.</p><p>Pensou em dizer que o Ministério quem estava pagando pela sua estada e alimentação no Caldeirão Furado, mas resolveu não dizer nada.</p><p>— Nos conhecemos em Hogwarts? — ela perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.</p><p>— Sim, estudamos no mesmo ano — ele respondeu vagamente.</p><p>Não era de se estranhar que Marlene e Dorcas não tivessem contado a ela sobre todas as discussões. Não era realmente um assunto urgente e útil dentre tantas memórias perdidas entre amigas.</p><p>— Eu gosto de trabalhar com vocês. Sinto como se o departamento fosse um lugar do qual nunca saí — disse Lily sinceramente.</p><p>— Também gostamos de trabalhar com você.</p><p>Ele quase disse "gosto". Hesitou antes de continuar a palavra, mas acreditava que ela nem tinha percebido.</p><p>— É isso, vamos pegar esse desgraçado — ela esvaziou a caneca de café e deixou em cima da pia — O que você pôs nele?</p><p>— Chocolate e canela — ele respondeu.</p><p>Às vezes gostaria de saber o que ela tanto escrevia naquele caderno, mas não tiraria a única privacidade que ela estava tendo no momento. Eles nem eram tão íntimos assim.</p><p>— Acha que é possível que eu comece a gostar de coisas que não gostava antes? Ou que eu odeie algo que antes amava? — ela lançou o questionamento enquanto punham as capas por cima das roupas para saírem.</p><p>— Eu imagino que as memórias não possam mexer com os sentimentos. Ou gostos.</p><p>Assim que pisaram no Ministério, tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior veio à tona.</p><p>— Já não era sem tempo! — Moody bradou assim que eles saíram da lareira de flu, antes mesmo que chegassem aos elevadores do térreo — Vamos!</p><p>— Por favor, não diga que nós vamos nos reunir com a Suprema Corte... — resmungou James.</p><p>Em defesa do auror chefe, eles quase não precisaram abrir a boca.</p><p>O próprio ministro da magia estava em uma das antigas salas dos tribunais, não que ele fosse grande coisa, Moody inspirava mais confiança. O ministro francês, a presidente norte americana e até mesmo o presidente chinês estavam naquela reunião, junto com os seus representantes e pessoas de confiança. Somente o presidente chinês tinha feito como Moody e levado a tatuada de seu país.</p><p>Lily e Mao ficaram olhando-se estranhamente por alguns minutos, como se tivessem a impressão de já se conhecerem. Seria possível que todas tivessem estado no mesmo lugar aquele tempo todo?</p><p>— Talvez seria melhor recapitular tudo o que está sendo discutido — a presidente Coin tomou a iniciativa.</p><p>— Não estamos negando que são muitas coisas a se fazer — o ministro disse rapidamente — Porém são necessárias. Como Alastor já explicou, essas tatuagens...</p><p>— Puseram em risco os meus aurores.</p><p>Ele já conhecia bem do chefe para entender o que ele queria que fosse feito.</p><p>— E salvaram a vida de meu pai — ele disse, chamando a atenção.</p><p>— Senhores, senhorita, este é James Potter, o auror responsável pelo caso — Moody fez uma rápida apresentação.</p><p>— Eu entendo que estejam receosos com tudo isso. Todos estamos, isso eu garanto, porém não podemos negar que essas tatuagens podem nos ajudar.</p><p>— Podem ou vão? — Coin questionou.</p><p>— Toda operação tem riscos. Se fosse qualquer outro caso, não desistiriam de investigá-lo porque aurores foram feridos.</p><p>O ministro francês soltou um resmungo, sendo difícil de identificarem se estava em concordância ou não.</p><p>— Se não quiserem responsabilizar-se...</p><p>— O que quer dizer com isso? — a presidente perguntou, sem deixá-lo terminar de falar — É cidadã americana. Não a entregaremos.</p><p>— Mas matá-la tudo bem? — Lily pronunciou-se.</p><p>James fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta, sabia como eles eram sensíveis em relação a conspirações e atentados.</p><p>— Nunca tivemos um caso em que precisássemos trabalhar em conjunto — Moody tomou a palavra — Isso só mostra o quão despreparados estamos. Grindelwald mobilizou todo o mundo, mas era a Wizengamot. Quando um caso não é considerado tão grave, temos que lidar com a Cooperação Internacional e essa demora de comunicação vai nos trazer problemas.</p><p>— <em>Lingwài</em>, nunca saberemos se estão nos vigiando nos meios de comunicação tradicionais — o presidente chinês se pronunciou.</p><p>A China não era tão presente nas questões internacionais bruxas a menos que fosse de extrema urgência. O que só significava que eles não eram burros e entendiam a gravidade da situação.</p><p>— Qual seria um meio sem interceptação? — perguntou o ministro francês.</p><p>— Um espelho de duas faces — respondeu Lily, surpreendendo a James.</p><p>Era certo que ele tinha conversado com Sirius nele na frente dela, mas não era a resposta que esperava.</p><p>— Como o nome diz, o espelho é de duas faces — disse o ministro francês — E se tivéssemos que conversar em grupos maiores?</p><p>— A ideia não é absurda — o presidente chinês defendeu e virou-se para ele — Eu sei que Guyenne...</p><p>— É muito bom com espelhos, mas...? — ele mostrou-se indeciso.</p><p>— Poderíamos ter uma sala nos nossos ministérios com espelhos e assim seria como se estivéssemos lá...</p><p>— <em>Par Merlin</em>!</p><p>— Sou fascinado pelas invenções dos <em>shénmi huá</em>. Eles já estão tentando resolver o problema de conversar com uma pessoa sem olhar para o seu rosto, é como se fosse uma junção do telefone com a televisão. E nós podemos fazer isso.</p><p>Não era de se estranhar que os chineses observassem tanto os seres não mágicos, já que as tatuagens bruxas tinham surgido de lá para começo de conversa.</p><p>— Eu não me sentiria desconfortável de sair na frente dos <em>no-majes</em> — a presidente Coin manifestou-se.</p><p>— Sim, toda essa situação nos fez ver o quanto estamos atrás dos trouxas — o ministro concordou — É por isso que estamos aqui.</p><p>— Eu concordo.</p><p>A presidente virou-se para Lily.</p><p>— Como funcionaria essa organização? — ela perguntou, parecendo realmente interessada.</p><p>— Bom, os trouxas têm uma listagem dos criminosos procurados internacionalmente, isso ajudaria muito — Lily ajeitou a postura na cadeira.</p><p>— <em>Shi</em>, não temos notícias dos criminosos depois que saem de nossas fronteiras — o presidente chinês concordou —, e nós mesmos temos que procurá-los.</p><p>— Nós notificamos quando temos alguma informação — o ministro francês defendeu-se.</p><p>— Eles também têm infiltrados em outras organizações — Lily comentou.</p><p>— Infiltrados? — perguntou a presidente Coin — Tipo no Ministério?</p><p>— Tipo na polícia trouxa. Seria bem útil.</p><p>Depois de alguns minutos, Moody liberou Lily e James para irem ao departamento, enquanto que os países ainda tratavam de alguns detalhes.</p><p>— Você foi bem — ele elogiou-a.</p><p>— Eu não tenho ideia do porquê terem me escutado — ela sorriu — Geralmente bruxos não escutam.</p><p>Ele deu de ombros.</p><p>Às vezes milagres aconteciam.</p><p>— Acho que todos estão de saco cheio dessas tatuagens — James comentou.</p><p>— Nem me fale — Lily lamentou — E eu tenho que conviver com elas o dia inteiro? Espero encontrar um jeito de me desfazer delas no final disso tudo...</p><p>Todos esperavam por isso.</p><p>Desfazer as suas tatuagens e recuperar as suas memórias.</p><p>Era estranho que aquela fosse a missão principal em vez de identificar os sinais?</p><p>— Você falou com os seus pais ou está fingindo que o problema não existe como está fazendo com a Lily? — Marlene o encurralou enquanto ele revisava alguns relatórios que tinham conseguido com aquele acordo com os Estados Unidos, França e China.</p><p>— Eu não estou ignorando a Lily — ele franziu o cenho — E não estou ignorando os meus pais. Eu só estou focando em agarrar esse maldito antes que ele faça mal a outra pessoa, ou tente vir atrás do meu pai de novo.</p><p>Um patrono em formato de cachorro atravessou a sala. Moody tinha começado com as vigílias naquela manhã.</p><p>— Proudfoot avistou Bunker na casa de Dâmocles Belby.</p><p>O bruxo que tinha criado a poção mata cão, que tornava as transformações dos lobisomens mais fáceis de serem suportadas e menos perigosas às pessoas.</p><p>James pegou a varinha e levantou-se pronto para irem ao ataque.</p><p>— Você não pode ir, não é uma auror — Alice disse a Lily, que também estava se preparando para sair.</p><p>— Eu quero ver vocês me impedirem.</p><p>Eles poderiam se ela não tivesse aparatado.</p><p>Era suposto que não aparatassem no Ministério, mas o departamento de aurores tinha uma brecha para aparatação externa (para dentro continuava impedido).</p><p>— Como ela sabia o endereço? — perguntou Dorcas, indignada.</p><p>Não é como se ela não tivesse acesso às fichas dos pocionistas que tinham separado pela possibilidade de serem atacados ou não.</p><p>Chegaram a tempo, antes que Belby fosse envenenado. Puseram um rápido feitiço antiaparatação na casa antes de entrarem e pegarem Bunker, que lançou alguns feitiços, mas não podia com quatro aurores ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Era inacreditável que tinham conseguido resolver aquele caso.</p><p>— Quer fazer as honras? — James ofereceu a Lily.</p><p>— Desculpe, não sou uma auror — ela respondeu, sarcástica.</p><p>Dorcas deu uma olhada para eles antes de entrar na sala de interrogatório, onde Marlene tentava fazer o homem falar, sem sucesso.</p><p>— Ele tem a tatuagem de cobra — disse Lily, observando pelo vidro.</p><p>— Acha que foi ele quem te atacou? — perguntou James.</p><p>— Por que ele faria isso?</p><p>Certo. Por que ele mataria pessoas? Por que ele roubaria ingredientes de poções?</p><p>De repente, o homem caiu ao chão, derrubando a cadeira. Pelo lado de fora, não pôde ver o que aconteceu com clareza. Pensou que podia ser uma artimanha para escapar, embora fosse estupidez, mas Dorcas saiu da sala confusa.</p><p>— Ele morreu.</p><p>Lily entrou na sala junto com James. Ela revistou os bolsos dele, o que ele não acreditava que não tinham considerado, e então mostrou algumas folhas para eles.</p><p>— Acônito. É um veneno pronto se comido cru — ela explicou.</p><p>Por que ele tinha se matado? Ele já sabia que o tinham encontrado? Improvisou na hora?</p><p>— Precisamos descobrir onde ele deixou as coisas que roubou, se ele tinha um caderno de receitas ou comparsa — disse Marlene — Vou falar com... Eu sei lá onde que tem "imposto de renda" bruxo por aqui.</p><p>— Vê se ele não se hospedou em algum hotel — sugeriu Dorcas.</p><p>Lily ainda estava em silêncio, observando o corpo de Bunker. James pagaria um galeão para ler os seus pensamentos. Talvez oclumência e legilimência fossem alternativas a considerar.</p><p>Lentamente saiu da sala assim como Marlene e Dorcas, pensando naquela tatuagem. Talvez encontrasse alguma informação em algum lugar, talvez fosse um tipo de seita...</p><p>— O cara abriu uma conta no Gringotes — Marlene o encontrou na sala das fotos não muito tempo depois — Os duendes não queriam colaborar, mas por sorte eu achei a chave nas coisas dele.</p><p>Ele tinha guardado ingredientes como folhas dentro de um caderno, enquanto que os frascos tinham ficado à parte. O livro estava em branco.</p><p>— Alguma tinta em branco? — ela sugeriu.</p><p>Ou senha. Lembrava-se do mapa do maroto e como eles tinham feito um mapa completo do Ministério baseado naquela experiência.</p><p>— Revelio — ele brincou com a varinha, passando as páginas com rapidez.</p><p>Imaginou como seria se fosse aqueles livros trouxas que o movimento das páginas revelava alguma coisa.</p><p>Uma página estava colada a outra, não tinha percebido.</p><p>Ele desgrudou com facilidade. A tinta não tinha secado e grudou-a, era apenas uma palavra quase ilegível.</p><p>Podia ver que uma página tinha sido arrancada por causa dos restos da folha. Ou alguém roubou-a, ou Bunker a guardou em outro lugar, ou ele a entregou a alguém.</p><p>— Alice, qual era mesmo o nome daquele garoto? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Que garoto? — ela tinha dado o caso como encerrado e partido à procura de outros segredos nas fotos reveladas.</p><p>— O do nome ridículo que você me contou.</p><p>— Ah sim! Tom Riddle. "Voldemort".</p><p>O que um bruxo de anagrama tinha a ver com Trevor Bunker e seu plano de homicídio e poções? E as tatuagens? </p><p>— Evans, você chegou para nos dar mais trabalho — escutou Sirius comentar, dramático como sempre.</p><p>O amigo deu duas batidas no batente da porta, encarando-o.</p><p>— Vamos?</p><p>Suspirou.</p><p>— Qualquer coisa me avisa — pediu a Alice.</p><p>— Tá, vai lá — ela o ignorou comparando a foto de uma tatuagem da Lily com uma das fotos que tinham conseguido das tatuagens de Heavenly.</p><p>Elas se complementavam como um quebra cabeças e não podia ser só coincidência.</p><p>Mas tentou deixar a sua cabeça afastada das tatuagens e de Lily quando chegou ao St Mungos.</p><p>— Eu fico feliz que tenha decidido passar uns dias em casa — sua mãe disse — É o que eu sempre digo: vocês trabalham demais. Não têm tempo para se cuidar, não tem necessidade alguma de morarem sozinhos, mal param em casa.</p><p>Impediu-se de responder que o apartamento era mais o motel de Sirius, que certamente ia esgueirar-se para a mansão Potter (que não era exatamente uma mansão) quando James não retornasse.</p><p>Foi somente quando se arrumavam para voltar para casa, já que seu pai recebeu alta, que ele lembrou-se.</p><p>— Sobre isso... Moody mandou que eu arranjasse um lugar para Lily ficar e como o Caldeirão Furado não deu certo e Sirius também não daria nada certo... — ele mexeu no cabelo, nervoso — Ela ficou lá em casa. É temporário, só até arrumarmos outro jeito.</p><p>— Sei — Euphemia respondeu — Pelo menos alguém me faz alguma companhia.</p><p>— Nem se ilude.</p><p>Do jeito que ela andava trabalhando tanto quanto eles... E sem receber salário.</p><p>Não sabia se era uma boa ideia deixar Lily sozinha com seus pais em casa, mas ele fez. Quando voltou, exausto pelos últimos dias agitados, ela já estava no quarto. Bateu antes de entrar, vendo-a sentada na cama, escrevendo no seu caderno de pensamentos.</p><p>— Oi — disse.</p><p>— Oi.</p><p>Afastou-se do batente da porta e estendeu o que tinha comprado para ela.</p><p>— O que é isso? — Lily perguntou confusa, pegando o pequeno círculo de plástico.</p><p>— Você disse que não era uma auror, então eu comprei um distintivo para você — James respondeu — É de brinquedo, mas eu não achei nenhum de verdade, sabe. Acho que eles não vendem isso por aí.</p><p>— Pra quê isso? — ela pareceu achar graça.</p><p>— Você é parte da equipe.</p><p>Já estava esperando que ela não dissesse nada.</p><p>— Boa noite — desejou, ponderando sobre sair do quarto em seguida.</p><p>Lily deixou o caderno de lado e levantou-se da cama, indo em sua direção e o abraçando.</p><p>Fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquele perfume tão próximo.</p><p>— Obrigada — ela disse com a voz abafada por ter o rosto recostado em seu ombro.</p><p>— Disponha.</p><p>Os seus rostos ficaram bem próximos quando ela afastou o seu do ombro dele.</p><p>Não.</p><p>Não era certo. </p><p>— Boa noite, Lily — disse novamente.</p><p>— Boa noite — ela respondeu, decepcionada quando ele se afastou.</p><p>Saiu mais cedo no dia seguinte, tentando convencer-se de que não estava enviando Lily. Não, definitivamente não era o que esteve fazendo por aquela semana.</p><p>Imaginava que aquela partitura de piano seria de alguma música conhecida, então procurou por algumas revistas sobre o assunto na mesma biblioteca em que esteve com Alice e Lily dias antes.</p><p>Tudo parecia estar relacionado a ela. Exatamente como era antes.</p><p>Talvez o objetivo de tudo aquilo fosse incapacitar os aurores do Ministério britânico...</p><p>Não sabia o porquê de Voldemort o remeter aos ideais de Grindelwald, mas será que ele tinha relação com a tatuagem para começo de conversa? Ele queria derrubar o Estatuto de Sigilo das sombras, ao contrário do que o antecessor procurou fazer e falhou? </p><p>Com alguma procura depois, ele encontrou o nome da música a qual aquela partitura pertencia.</p><p>Eleanor Rigby.</p><p>Não conhecia nenhuma Eleanor Rigby. Talvez fosse outro anagrama... Ou talvez ele devesse só entender a letra da música. </p><p>A vendedora da loja de discos que Sirius costumava frequentar o tinha reconhecido e o ajudou a achar o que estava procurando. Tinha equipamentos para que ele escutasse a fita ainda na loja, sem precisar de um toca fitas próprio.</p><p>Esperava um endereço.</p><p>Ou que realmente não encontrasse nada, que fosse outro anagrama, embora achasse difícil que repetissem os métodos.</p><p>Mas o que o espantou foi que assim que escutou a música ele se lembrou de uma pessoa. Uma mulher assassinada há 5 anos. Uma vidente chamada Sybill Trelawney. O que um assassinato de 5 anos podia ter a ser descoberto? </p><p>Saiu da loja com a certeza de que aquela história não ia acabar tão cedo. E a cada tatuagem que desvendassem, a cada criminoso que pegassem, estariam mais perto da verdade.</p><p>E ele não fugiria mais dela.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>